In the formation of photographic paper it is known that surfaces of varying roughness and patterns can be created by casting a layer of polyethylene against a roughened chill roller. The photographic support is then coated on the chill roller side with a silver imaging emulsion layer. The rough surface is then transferred to the surface of the image creating a rough image surface of significant commercial value.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,861 to utilize biaxially oriented polypropylene sheets laminated to cellulose photographic paper for use as a reflective receiver for the thermal dye transfer imaging process. In the formation of biaxially oriented sheets described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,861, a coextruded layer of polypropylene is cast against a water cooled roller and quenched by either immersion in a water bath or by cooling the melt by circulating chill liquid internal to the chill roll. The sheet is then oriented in the machine direction and in the transverse direction. The biaxially orientation process creates a sheet that is substantially smooth, and in the final image form yields a glossy image. There remains a need to create a rough surface to decrease the gloss of the thermal dye transfer image for consumers that desire a low gloss image.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 08/862,708 filed May 23, 1997 it has been proposed to use biaxially oriented polyolefin sheets laminated to photographic grade paper as a photographic support for silver halide imaging systems. In U.S. application Ser. No. 08/862,708 filed May 23, 1997 numerous advantages are obtained by the use of the high strength biaxially oriented polyolefin sheets. Advantages such as increased opacity, improved image tear resistance and improved image curl. While all of these photographic improvements are possible with the use of biaxially oriented polyolefin sheets, the use of biaxially oriented sheets with solid surface skins for silver halide imaging systems is restricted to glossy images. Furthermore photographic paper with biaxially oriented sheets are limited in their use as a reflection print material. In the field of advertising and display there is a need for display elements that can survive extremes environments of temperature and high humidity and even direct sunlight exposure for long periods of time. In many of these applications a glossy surface is not fully acceptable. High gloss surfaces will cause viewer interference with glare. In the final image format, in which the image is glossy, significant reflection can occur when the consumer views the image with various lighting conditions and viewing angles. For some segment of the display market, the large amount of reflection is unacceptable. If the viewer becomes occupied with the glare and is distracted from the message of the display element, it can result in significant loss of revenue to the advertiser. Furthermore display materials are open to the public and they may be easily damaged. People can soil the prints my touching them causing fingerprints and even damage to the image if their hands are wet. Again this can make the display material unattractive and the viewer becomes displeased with the product or service being displayed. This results in a loss in sale. In addition to problems with glare and damage, there is a further need to improve the base substrate for display materials. Paper has been used for display for years but can easily tear or kink. Preparing display materials requires a high degree of handling to assure proper mounting and appearance. By using a polymer sheet that is substantially transparent, the handling efficient is greatly improved. Furthermore having a roughened surface can greatly improve the resistance to fingerprint damage by the display maker. A roughened surface will also aid the assemble of display in which the photographic element has to be slid into a frame or holding device. In the art if a matte surface is desired, either a spray lacquer or overlaminate is applied to the image as the final operation. In the case of a spray lacquer, a serious environmental and health problem is encountered because of the solvents. In many areas these materials have been banned and can no longer be used. More environmentally friendly overcoats or sprays results in longer dry times or more coatings required to achieved the desired matte finish. In any case sprays booth are required and are costly to maintain. In the case of the overlaminate, extra expense is encountered with very expensive materials as well as running the potential of damaging the image. Laminates are very prone to bubbles, creases and adhesion problems and hot laminates may alter the color of the photographic dyes. There remains a need for a non-glossy biaxially oriented silver imaging surface for consumers that desire images with a low surface reflection and for photofinishers so they can avoid hazardous materials or very expensive overlaminates that have a high potential of damaging the final product.
Photographic papers that are smooth and have a high level of gloss have a tendency to show fingerprints, handling marks and abrasions when compared to images printed on non glossy photographic paper. In instances where the final image will be handled there remains a need for a biaxially oriented photographic support that will have less tendency to show fingerprints and abrasions.
Photographic papers that are smooth on the image side will tend to scratch during consumer handling. These scratches will reduce the commercial value of the image and are objectionable. There remains a need for a biaxially oriented photographic support that will be more resistant to showing scratches. Furthermore there is a need for a photographic element for display purposes.